star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Briika Jeban
Briika Jeban was a Human female Mandalorian, who was a widow with one daughter, Dinua Jeban. She was part of the group of Mandalorians that were assembled by Boba Fett when he met with Nom Anor to discuss the role of the Mandalorian Protectors in the upcoming Yuuzhan Vong invasion. When the Mandalorians covertly attempted to feed intelligence to the New Galactic Republic on New Holgha by sending a Jedi named Kubariet back to Republic space, Briika was fatally injured. In order to keep their deception, the Mandalorians killed two Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Briika tackled one to the ground but was impaled by one of the spikes on the warrior's vonduun crab armor. Despite the efforts of Slave I''s medical droid to save her, Briika was killed by sacrificing her life in saving a Jedi. Biography Twenty-fours years after the Battle of Yavin, Briika Jeban was with her daughter at the Bar Jaraniz, on Nar Shaddaa, where both women celebrated by the younger end of the period verd'goten, mandaloriańskiego rite of passage, meaning that 13 year old Dinu became an adult. There he met Goran Beviina, who came to the bar to meet up with offers to work Udulenem. Mandalorian, to learn that with them loans not handled, offered them to take part in the killing of Tholote B'Lepha that he commissioned. Mandalorians trio performed their task, satisfying his employer, who had for them next missions. Briika and her daughter was also in the group of Mandalorian Protectors, led by Boba Fett, who was waiting at a fixed point in space for a meeting with Udelenem, whose real identity was not yet known Mandalorianom, and his forces. During the prolonged waiting Briika Goran asked to promise that if anything happens to her, this will take care of her daughter, which Mandalorian agreed. Mother and daughter also took part in the Battle of Birgis, where he participated in the attack on the main airport of the planet. During an assault on its main building, where Tiroc Vhon and Suvar Detta remained at the exit to protect the retreat, Briika with her daughter, Goran, Ham, and Mandalore penetrated the building, hitting the dining room, where she and overpowered pilot found there, and handed her acquired data intelligence on Vong, and then helped to escape from the planet. Briika also participated in the Battle of New Holgha, during which the current Mandalorians on the planet Bur'lorr contacted and informed that the planet is the Jedi. Boba Fett ordered Goran Beviinowi take something Yuuzhan Vong, and the same with the other Mandalorians began to capture the Jedi, as we saw in the hope of gaining the trust of the New Republic - which has not benefited in any way from the data that it passed through the pilot on Birgis. Hunting Jedi Briika with Dinu took up positions on the roof, watching the alley where there was a Jedi, but when Fett managed to stun their opponent, Briika already in direct contact subdued captured, assuming it lock, told him the show proper respect Mandalorowi who wanted to talk to him. After explaining what a Jedi is their purpose, and send it along with Tirociem to ociekł of the planet, it is time to addressing arrived at the place Yuuzhan Vong, who demanded an explanation, of course, where the Jedi. Briika stood first among nervous Yuuzhan Vong and his daughter, and when Beviin made the first move, attacking fighter, threw herself at him, trying to stab his vibroblade in any of the exposed armor crab vondum seats. Mandalorianom, largely thanks to miażdyrękawicom Goran managed to kill Yuuzhan Vong, their joy did not last however long standing Briika in mid-sentence again fell to her knees, clutching his chest. It turned out that during the fight impaled on one of the spikes armor a warrior, as a result of what they bled, to the despair of his daughter. Fett with Beviinem immediately take each other's rescue, using backpacks rocket transporting the injured to a standing near Slave I, where Fett held medical unit. Android however, failed to save the injured Mandalorianki, died inside the vessel. Goran Beviin kept his word, and as soon as Dinu came to the ship, made a traditional Mandalorian adoption, thus telling the girl what had happened to her mother. Appearances *Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Clan Jeban Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Protectors